1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a test board, test equipment, a test system, and a test method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal distribution method whereby one signal is applied to multiple semiconductor devices is used to test an increased number of semiconductor devices at the same time using limited resources. However, as a frequency of a test signal which is a test pattern is increased, it is difficult to perform signal distribution while maintaining signal characteristics.